lieatfandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough
Characters #'Leo (Teobaldo Leonhearts)' #'Efina' #'Carol' #'Keith Rigfire' #'Rachel Rigfire' #'Rosalie' #'Levin' # Feathers (Rosalie) # Brett # Captain (Neil) Controls Move Around = Arrow Keys, Numpad Interact/Select = Z, Spacebar Open Inventory/Menu = Esc, Backspace Equipment Leo - Big Liar, Knife, Serrated Knife, Legendary Knife Efina - Cake, Dragon Aura, Small Macaron, Legendary Cake Walkthrough Day 1 Once you're in town, go to the house with the white boxes outside of it. Check the drawers, and you'll recieve a Serrated Knife and a Small Macaron. Go out and go to the house that's above the house we just exited. Go check the drawers, and you'll recieve a''' Big Liar''' and a Dragon Aura. Talk to the informant, Carol. After talking with her, go to the house with a person sweeping outside of it. But before talking to him, look carefully at what's around the house. Go to the lamp that's broken, and you'll receive a Legendary Knife and a Legendary Cake. You can equip them, to make the battle easier. Then go talk to the man to know his name and where you'll stay. Go to the bottom left house and talk to the blue-haired girl, Rosalie. Then go to the library and talk to Levin. Head to''' Keith Rigfire's''' house. Talk to''' Keith'. And defeat the Little Lie: "I finished making dinner!". And talk to Keith again. We then discover '''Keith' has a sister named''' Rachel'. Go to '''Rachel's' room and talk to her. Eat the Little Lie: "No! No!". Return to''' Leo and Efina's''' house and talk to Leo. Note : Before talking to Keith, talk to''' Carol''' and answer the question correctly to recieve candies. (Behind her.) Note #2 : There's candies somewhere in Keith and Rachel's house. (Candy in the bottom left drawers.) Note #3 : As Efina, go into Leo and Efina's place and head to the drawers to see an important scene. Night 1 Talk to Carol. Return to Leo and Efina's '''place and sleep in the right bed. (Or go into the back alley for Bad Ending #1) Go into the back alley. Go talk to '''Rosalie. Return to Leo and Efina's place. Day 2 After going outside, go talk to Rosalie. Go talk to Keith. Then go try to talk to Rachel. Go to the back alley and talk to Neil, then leave. As Efina, go to the library and check the book on the table. Go talk to Rachel. Go to the house right of''' Leo and Efina's and talk to '''Neil. Note : Talk to Brett and answer the questions correctly to recieve candies. Go talk to Keith. Defeat the lies " I never went out at all " and " The wolf is dangerous ". Then, talk to Keith one more time. Night 2 Check the front door :it is locked. Read the book on the right. Then, go to Keith's room and read the book on the table (the dark one) Try to open Rachel's room door, and eat all the liars near the room. (you'll find a key) Eat the several little liars, and the big one in the kitchen too (you can try to eat the others but it didn't work for me so i can't help you sry ;www; (or avoid the big lies) With the key, unlock the door in the middle and check the bookcase. After being rescued, go back to the alley way and fight the boss. Category:Games